


Adore You

by JessKnowsBest



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Short One Shot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessKnowsBest/pseuds/JessKnowsBest
Summary: Harry just wants to be adored and adore. Written while listening to Adore You lol
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Kudos: 114





	Adore You

Harry was so tired. Tired of running from what he knew he was going to face one day. It was written into him. 

Tom Riddle was his fate.   
His opposite.   
His mirror. 

When they touched it was like the heavens singing   
Meeting was an accident, a brush of shoulder in Gringotts six years ago when Harry was only thirteen. But he’ll never forget it.   
The burning on his side, the telltale sign of a soul-mark appearing. And as Harry quickly glanced back the reddest eyes bore into him. 

And he knew then. He was wanted. By someone. But before he could do anything, he was pulled away. 

Away. Away. Away.

Always away from his person. 

Harry didn’t know then, but it would be years of secret meetings, and rendezvous for him and his lover.

He knew who he was. 

Of course, he did, how could he not. But Harry didn’t care what his man did or does. It’s all for Harry. All of it.  
Harry just wants to be adored.

This would be the last night he was away from him. Harry had decided that he was going to run away for good.

Defect if you will. 

As Harry runs his old family towards his new love, Tom Riddle, the name scarred into his side by fate, he thinks just one thought.

“I’d walk the fire for you”


End file.
